


Lucky

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: Just some Jensen/Danneel fluff.'Cause everyone need some fluff in their life (especially when we are talking about the Ackles family)





	

It was quiet in the Ackles household.  
It was unusual, really, having the house so silent given that two new little people joined the family just two months ago. 

"It's been already two months, isn't that crazy?" Said Jensen in a soft voice to not disturb the silence

"Yeah" Danneel said "man, I cannot believe it, me and you, parents of THREE children"

Jensen laughed and then kissed his wife's forehead "believe it baby, I wouldn't change anything"

A few minutes passed before Danneel started to talk 

"So, how's work? Everything's good?"

She heard her husband sigh  
"All good, but I miss all of you so much."

Danneel kissed the hand that was now embracing her sweetly

"I'm sorry to leave you here alone for most of the times" continued the man "and I love you cause you're the strongest beautiful woman that I've ever met.  
You don't ever complain about being basically a single mom"

Danneel sat on the bed to give jensen a better look 

"Hey, why are you telling me all of these things? You know that I love you, I knew what it would have been like when we married." She said taking his hand in hers "you love your work, even if it gets overwhelming at times, and if I get to see you happy, the rest doesn't matter"

Jensen was in awe looking at his wife.  
That was the girl that made his head spin when they first met, the woman he decided to love forever and he couldn't be more proud of her. 

Being away was hard but during all the years Danneel never put pressure on him, never judged him, She only showed him love and respect. 

"You're an amazing father ok? Don't ever doubt that, you'll probably miss a lot of things with the twins and JJ but please, don't get hard on yourself for that" she said.

Jensen smiled, and closed the distance between them immediately

"Thank you. Just, thank you. You are the best and I love you and the kids with everything that I have" said Jensen after a while

"Well, remember what you're saying right now, in a couple of weeks is Valentine's day, just saying...you know, If you want to get me something"  
Danneel said vaguely

That made Jensen laughs

"You're unbelievable, you know?"

"Yeah that's why you love me" Danneel joined the laughters of his husband

"Damn right I love you" and with that he kissed her again. 

The moment was quickly interrupted when cries echoed through the baby monitor.  
Danneel sighed smiling and got up

"Time to get the show started baby!" and with that she was gone from the bedroom

Man, thought Jensen, I'm the luckiest dude in the entire world.


End file.
